


The Exchange

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Making Out, exchange for information, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Tom offers the OC an exchange, one kiss for one piece of information, but she finds out more than she bargained for





	

I was going to kill him.

I didn’t care that he was my brother; nobody was going to take advantage of me and get away with it alive. I hammered my fist on his door, more than ready to hammer my fist in his face but when the door opened, it wasn’t my brother; it was his house mate, Tom.

“Someone looks angry” Tom said, leaning against the doorframe casually. Well, fucking duh, I wanted to say, but I couldn’t be bothered to deal with him so I pushed past him, running up the stairs to find my brother.

His bedroom door was closed but I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I wanted to kick up a fuss and shout at him (bonus points if his date was there too) but when I flung open the door, he was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s out” Tom said “is something wrong?” If I hadn’t been so angry, I would have detected the note of concern in his voice but instead, my vision was flooded with red and I scowled at him.

“He was meant to give me my car back” I started searching through his things, in case something would indicate where he’d be “he asked if he could borrow it for a date and I let him, as long as he would have it back by today and where is he? Not giving me my fucking car back, that’s where he is!” I slammed his desk draw shut after my search revealed nothing.

“I would help but I feel a duty of sorts, to side with your brother” Tom crossed his arms, watching with amusement as I looked up towards him.

“Thomas” I said in the sweetest voice I could muster for the bastard “please, I’ve been wronged here, surely you can see that.”

He had the audacity to laugh at my pain. I tried to school my facial expression into one of confusion and desperation, in the hopes that my wide brown eyes would elicit some kind of sympathy. It didn’t.

“What a sudden change of heart you’ve had” Tom laughed.

I decided to go with genuine distress “please Tom, I need my car back. If you can’t help then I’ll just leave.” I made a move to go but Tom put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

“Wait” I turned around to face him “maybe we can work out some kind of exchange?”

“Exchange?” I repeated “you want money?”

“No” his tongue darted out to wet his lips “for every kiss, I’ll offer you a piece of information I have on your brother’s whereabouts.”

“Excuse me!?” I couldn’t hold back my surprise, even if I had tried to. It wasn’t that I was repulsed by the prospect of locking lips with my brother’s best friend; it was that I didn’t want to enjoy it. I could tell by Tom’s swagger that he was a damn fine kisser (despite those thin lips) and I was sure he’d be mind blowing in bed too, but this was a game to him and I didn’t want to be caught up in it to the point where I’d be upset when he didn’t call me back. It was much easier to see him as an arrogant arse instead of some kind of wet dream.

I had to be smart.

But I needed my car.

“One kiss per piece of information.”

He shrugged nonchalantly but there was a shit eating grin on his face “take it or leave it.”

I sighed in defeat “okay fine, where is my brother?” I placed my hands on the side of his face, pulling him down to my level before quickly smashing my lips with his. He had clearly been taken by surprise but very quickly caught up, even going so far as to cup my face in his hands too. I pulled away just as quickly, reminding myself of my ‘be smart’ rule.

Tom grinned, half laughing “ah, so you like being in charge” he winks at me but when I don’t move a muscle in my face he sobers up “I think he’s probably at his date’s house.”

“Where does she live?” Tom was quicker this time and also lighter, pressing a kiss onto my lips that started off soft before progressing into a much deeper one. He even coaxed my mouth open, encouraging my tongue to play. I moaned softly, hoping that he didn’t catch it but I knew he did, so I pulled away before anything else could transpire between us.

“I don’t know” Tom said indifferently.

“All that for nothing!?” I exclaimed, feeling my anger bubble up inside of me again.

“Is that another question, darling?”

“No” I huff “do you know anything about his date?” Tom’s lips descend on me once more and the kiss is just as intense as last time. His hands decide to join in and I squeak in surprise when he grips the back of my thigh, kneading the skin, as his hand ascends to my ass. I can’t help but buck my hips against his, feeling the bulge in his jeans strain against me. This time, I pull away slower, not quite believing what just happened. My hands are pressed against the hard planes of his chest, and I only notice then how close I am to him.

“I… Uh, what was the question again?”

“Um” I rack my mind trying to remember what I had asked “I asked if you knew anything about his date?”

“Who’s date?” Tom’s cheeks were already pink but the colour only seemed to deepen as he struggled to recover.

“My brother’s” I raised an eyebrow, trying to play the cool card while Tom was clearly holding the stuttering fool card.

“Oh, uh, no” his eyes widened and he dropped his hands from my body like I was white hot, he put them up in defence instead “I mean, I don’t know much” he started to back away “just that he was meeting some girl for dinner.”

“If you didn’t know anything, then what the hell was the point of all those kisses?” I seethed.

“Well maybe I wanted to kiss you” he shrugged, looking less like a cocky idiot and more like a lovesick idiot.

“What?”

He kisses me again. Well I guess I did ask a question.


End file.
